The present invention relates to electronic signage, and more specifically to a method of displaying a promotional message by an electronic price label (EPL).
EPL systems typically include a plurality of EPLs for each merchandise item in a store. EPLs typically display the price of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. A store may contain thousands of EPLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The EPLs are coupled to a central server from where information about the EPLs is typically maintained in an EPL data file. Price information displayed by the EPLs is obtained from the PLU file.
During special promotions, EPL systems display promotional messages using paper shelf talkers or bibs. However, these shelf talkers must be installed manually, thereby increasing the cost and setup time associated with special promotions.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method of displaying promotional information by an EPL that avoids the use of paper shelf talkers.